Three Wishes
by SammieRobicheau
Summary: Three broken hearts each carry a wish: For a family, a father, a forever love. For some, these are all attainable, but for Charlie, Bella, and Edward they seem impossible until a dying man changes everything. Entry for Beneath the Mistletoe Contest 2014.


Entry for Beneath the Mistletoe Contest 2014

Three Wishes by Sammie Robicheau

**Summary:** Three broken hearts each carry a wish: For a family, a father, a forever love. For some, these are all attainable, but for Charlie, Bella, and Edward they seem impossible until a dying man changes everything.

**Pairing:** Edward and Bella

**Beta: **Daphodill

**Rating:** M

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who voted in this contest and reviewed. There were several superb entires and a really hard competition. Unfortunately, Three Wishes didn't win anything, but it was so fun to write. Thanks so much to Daphodill for being such a great beta and walking down this road with Bella, Edward, and Charlie.

**Charlie**

I reached the top of the tree and placed the last ornament like I did every year—just a cardboard snowflake picture frame I had bought at the Thriftway forever ago, but it was the most precious ornament on the tree. The center held the last picture I had of my little girl … my Bella.

She was taken from me at the beginning of December twenty-three years ago. Renee had taken Bella to Port Angeles to do some shopping when they skidded on a patch of ice, at least that's the story the police investigators had told me. The car sailed off the road into a ravine and exploded on impact. Two bodies were burned beyond recognition.

I wiped a tear from my cheek and stepped back to look at the tree and all the twinkling lights.

"Dad?"

My twelve-year-old son, Seth, came in and stood next to me.

"What's up, bud?"

"I was making my Christmas wish list and was wondering something."

"What's that?" I moved across the room and sat in my favorite recliner.

He sat on the couch with a serious look on his face.

"I know you're always helping everyone in town, but you don't do much for yourself."

I swallowed the lump that rose in my throat. My son could read me so well, just like my wife, Sue.

"What's your Christmas wish?"

I turned my head and my gaze landed on that snowflake ornament. _I'd do anything to have my whole family together again._ That feeling of loss lessened over the years, but with Seth's resemblance to his big sister, I never stopped thinking about my Bella.

"I just want our whole family together for Christmas. I'm a lucky man to have so many people to love who love me back."

It was true. I have a beautiful wife, a great son and stepdaughter, and wonderful friends. Still, a part of me died the day I lost Renee and Bella.

**Edward**

Another shift was finally over. Sunday was the worst day to work at the Forks Police Department. Not that a lot happened in our quiet hamlet. The most excitement we got on Sundays was blocking traffic to let folks in and out of the church parking lot. Today, I did have one call, and it was to my ex-girlfriend's house.

I thought I had rid myself of the Mallory women when I broke up with Lauren three years ago. They were like a bad rash that never quite cleared up.

After that drama, a nice dinner at my parents' house was just what I needed.

"Hey, Mom," I called when I entered the kitchen. The familiar smell of my mother's homemade tomato sauce filled the air. She must have had a day similar to mine if she was preparing our favorite comfort food.

"Hello, Edward. How was your day?" She pulled a beer out of the fridge and set it in front of me on the kitchen island.

I took off my coat and threw it on one of the stools then sat on another one.

"Got called to the Mallory place again."

"Oh my. That girl just can't take a hint." She stirred the sauce in the large pot on the stovetop.

"It was her mother this time, and it was ten times worse." I popped the tab on my beer and took a big swig. "I mean, she's old enough to be my mother, and she was coming on to me like a hooker about to get paid." I shivered at the thought of her blood red nails and how she tried to get my little officer's attention.

"I'm so sorry. I know staying in Forks hasn't been easy on your love life."

"My fault, I guess. I knew what I was getting into when I joined the FPD." I had broken up with Lauren a few months before I moved back home from Seattle. Being hit with a brick would've been less surprising than when she showed up on my doorstep a month after I moved. Even then, I still didn't want to get back together with her. Three years later and I was still dealing with her.

"Have you tried any of those online dating sites? They say they match you with people in your area." She sat down next to me with a beer of her own.

"Yeah. On one I got a wink or something from old lady Jenkins. She messaged me at least fifty times before I threatened to get a restraining order and then deleted my account."

"Maybe we can try another site. I can help you with your profile. How do you think Emmett got Rosalie?"

"You?" I was a little surprised. I knew Emmett and Rosalie became an official couple after they saw each other on eHarmony. Small world since they were casual friends in college.

"That boy passed English by the skin of his teeth. I think it was my brilliant description that won her heart."

My mom took her credit whenever credit was due her. It was part of her charm.

"We'll see."

My usual vague response didn't stop her. She grabbed a pen and paper to work on getting me a love life.

"What do you want in a woman? What's your ultimate goal for a relationship?"

I took another swig from my beer and sighed. The thought had crossed my mind many times and kept me up at night more times than I'd like to admit.

"I want it all. I wish I could have the big forever. You know, a wife I can love beyond all reason. I want kids who need a coach for little league or rides to ballet lessons. I want to change dirty diapers and do three am feedings then snuggle up with the love of my life for as long as we both shall live."

All this didn't need to happen today; I was only twenty-five, but damn it, I was so tired of waiting for my life to start. I wanted what my parents had, what Em and Rose had. I didn't want to wait any more.

I knew she was out there—my perfect woman—I hadn't found her yet. Maybe she would be the one finding me.

**Bella**

"How's he doing today?" I asked the hospice nurse when I entered Phil's room.

"He seems more lucid. He was adamant he talk to you today."

"Thanks for calling me, Jane." I moved closer to the bed and saw he had just sat up.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Jane left the room and I went to sit in the chair next to the bed.

"Looking good, handsome."

A weak smile formed on Phil's lips. "Ha, ha, baby girl."

"I'm twenty-five, Phil. I'm not a baby anymore." I took his hand in mine and squeezed.

"Give a dying man a break."

"Phil," I whined. I knew his days were few, but I hated the fact that he thought about it so much.

"Hey, I'm being realistic. Now, I don't think I'm gonna be around for Christmas this year. So, what is your Christmas wish this year? A new mixer or cake pans?"

Any other year, I would've said yes. Cooking and baking were my passions. That was why I went to culinary school in the first place. No new kitchen items were on my wish list, not this year.

"I wish to spend it with my dad."

"You've never called me dad." The weak smile on his face didn't hide the pain that I knew had to be there. "Why have you always called your mother and me by our first names?"

A strange question, but I am a pretty strange person. "I guess it was because everybody called you Phil and Renee. No one else called you mom and dad, so neither did I."

"You sure it doesn't have anything to do with those dreams you've had all these years?" He lifted his brow in question.

"I don't know." The dreams had been coming off and on for years. I would always call the man with the dark eyes and darker hair daddy. Sometimes, I'd dream about a little boy and a park where the daddy would push both of us on the swings.

Phil pulled a file folder out from under the pillow beside him. He opened it and pulled out a picture.

"Is this the man from your dream?"

All the air left my lungs at the sight of the man in the picture. "It's him." My head swam with images of that park, the man, the boy, and so much green.

"I thought so." Phil closed the folder and handed it to me.

"Who is he?"

With tears in his eyes he said, "You're gonna get your wish, baby girl. His name is Charlie Swan and he's your real father."

###

**_Eight days__ later_**

"You did what?"

I expected surprise and confusion from my best friend. What I didn't count on were Angela's shrieking sobs and hysterics.

"There are things I haven't told you, and for that, I'm so sorry." If I had told her what I was planning, she would've stopped me. I couldn't let her.

"But Bella, your mom needs you here." Angela sniffled again and then blew her nose. I pulled the phone away from my ear at the foghorn-like sound.

My few friends in Phoenix would never understand why I would up and move to a Podunk town in Washington. That was one of the reasons why I didn't tell them my plans. The main reason, though, was I couldn't have any of them running off and telling my mother. I knew I would have to tell Angela, but only after I was almost there.

"I wish I could explain this to you, Ang. I just can't. Not yet anyway. I'll be in touch. Just let everyone know I'm safe."

"What about Christmas?"

"I can't think about that now." After so many years of putting my mother and everyone else first, I had to think about myself for a change. "I just need to get away and clear my head. I hope you can understand that."

"Okay, only if you promise me you will send me a picture with a paper or something with the date on it every day. Or else I'll think you're in a ditch or got kidnapped by a lumberjack or something."

I finally smiled. There was my friend's sense of humor.

"I will. I'll send one once I get into town." I ended my call and made it to the head of the line in front of the car rental desk.

"Isabella Dwyer. I reserved a Tahoe."

The clerk typed my name in the computer and found my reservation. After showing my ID, paying for two weeks upfront, and signing in blood I acquired a silver Chevy Equinox.

"I thought I was getting a Tahoe?" I asked as the clerk handed me the keys.

"Sorry, Miss Dwyer. There was a storm a couple of days ago and clients haven't returned their rentals yet." He pulled a sheet of paper from a clipboard he'd been carrying. "Hand this in when you return the car and you will get a partial refund since we don't have what you reserved."

"Thanks." I wasn't one to pass up free money, so I took the keys with a smile.

Once I loaded my bags and figured out all the bells and whistles, I was on my way. Next stop, Forks, Washington.

###

The drive from Seattle was long, but I made it to Forks by mid-afternoon. Pristine snow covered the green treetops everywhere I looked. A few cars passed me at the posted speed limit, a change from the hustle of Phoenix traffic. I turned the corner to find a park. A memory of myself going down a slide and skinning my knee when I was a little over two years old came on so quick I had to pull over.

I knew that the slide was blue and the swings were red even though snow covered every inch. They had added a few more pieces over the years, but I could feel the woodchips under my feet and hear the boy's laughter in my ears. I was home. Forks really was home.

When I composed myself enough to drive, I pulled back onto the snow-crusted roadway. A few blocks down, I pulled up to the small apartment building and parked. I grabbed my purse and opened my door against the bitter cold wind. The burst of frigid air blew more snow up into the air from the mounds packed on the sides of the walkway. Snow hit me from every direction and my flimsy winter coat did nothing to keep my body heat in. I was careful to navigate my way to the manager's apartment to retrieve the key to my new apartment.

I only had to knock twice before a woman about my age with long blonde hair and blue eyes answered.

"Hey. You must be Isabella."

"Yes. Rosalie, is it?"

"Yes, but you can call me Rose. It's so nice to meet you. Come in. This hall can be a bit drafty."

I walked in to find a large desk instead of a dining room table. Rose stepped behind it to pull out a folder with more paperwork.

"Have a seat," she waved her arm to the chair in front of the desk. "Would you like some coffee? I just made a pot."

"That would be great. I'm not sure how long it will take me to warm up. Just that walk from the car was brutal." I shivered. One of the first things I needed to do was get a winter wardrobe. In Phoenix, I would probably still be wearing shorts.

"Oh, that's right. You're from Arizona," Rose called from the kitchen. "Your first winter will be the worst, but I'll be just downstairs to help you get through it." She handed me a warm cup of caffeinated deliciousness and sat down behind her desk.

"Thanks." I took a sip and let the heat of the liquid do its job.

"Just a few details to settle. Since we've already squared away first and last month's rent and the deposit, I just need your signature a few places." She placed the rental agreement in front of me and handed me a pen. "I stocked the fridge and left a few welcome–to-the-building gifts on the kitchen counter."

I signed the first page and looked up at her. "Thanks so much. I'm so glad I could get a place on such short notice."

"It's no problem. When you agreed to the deposit, I knew you were serious about staying."

That seemed a little odd. A five hundred dollar deposit didn't seem too much. My rent covered all my utilities and Wi-Fi, so the deposit seemed more than fair to me.

"Have you had problems before?"

"Yeah. When my husband and I bought the building, there were some pretty crappy tenants living here. When the first one left and we were getting ready to rent out the apartment, the perspectives thought we were nuts. No one had ever required a deposit in Forks before." Rose rolled her eyes.

"I'm just glad it's all worked out. I was nervous about making this move. Knowing I had a place to live made it that much easier."

I looked back at the paperwork and finished signing next to the little arrows.

"Well, I know your credit is good and all, but do you have a job lined up?"

That opportunity had come in just the day before. "I just got a call yesterday. I have a job interview day after tomorrow."

During Phil's lengthy illness, I had lost my job managing a small catering company. I knew I really didn't need a job since Phil left me the bulk of his estate, but figured I'd be bored out of my mind if I didn't find something at least part time. I was so relieved when I got the call from Alice's Eatery.

"Great. You will let me know how it goes, won't you?"

"Sure." I smiled at her, thinking it was nice that I'd already formed some sort of friendship.

"Whoa, baby!" A large man entered the apartment, shaking snow from his shoulders.

"Em! You're getting the carpet wet," Rose shouted.

"Sorry, babe." The man pulled off a blue stocking cap to reveal his dark brown curls. "Oh hey. You must be Isabella. I'm Emmett, Rose's husband."

I stood and shook his cold hand. "Nice to meet you. You guys can call me Bella."

"Welcome to the building, Bella. You have anything you need brought in?"

"Just a few bags I brought with me on the plane. I shipped a bunch of boxes yesterday. They should be here in a few days." Since the apartment came furnished, I needed little more than clothes and personal items.

"I can bring them up while Rose shows you the apartment."

My big city senses tickled at the back of my neck. In Phoenix, I would never hand my keys over to a man I just met. Emmett's dimpled cheeks and bright eyes made me believe I could trust my new landlord.

"Thanks so much." I handed him the keys. "Just three suitcases in the back."

"No problem." Emmett shoved his stocking cap back on his head and went out the door.

"Ready for the grand tour?"

###

Three hours later, I'd settled in with a nice glass of red wine after I ate some pizza from, according to Emmett, the best place in Forks. I had a feeling it was the only pizza place in Forks, but it was pretty good all the same.

I sipped my wine as I watched the lights twinkle on the small Christmas tree Rose had set up on the corner table. With each passing moment, I knew I had made the right decision.

My laptop called to me from the coffee table. I grabbed it and put in all the info I needed to get onto the building's Wi-Fi network. My email box had several notifications from my Facebook account. It looked like a few people noticed I hadn't been around for a few days.

The Facebook statuses and Twitter re-tweets didn't mean anything at this point. I pulled up the website I had looked at more than a hundred times since Phil passed away. The Forks Police Department had a simple website, but the Chief's picture was right at the top.

It was like God decided a female replica of Charlie Swan needed to exist in the world. I had the same dark brown eyes and hair. My cheekbones were high and rounded just like his.

Everything I had learned about Charlie Swan was like getting back a little piece of myself. I had never felt so complete before. Now, if I could only meet him before my mother finds me.

###

My hands were shaking so bad when I pulled the Equinox into the Forks Police Department parking lot the next morning. I wasn't sure I could even open my door. No amount of deep breathing or meditation could prepare me for what I was about to do.

I calmed down enough to reach for the car door handle and open the door. Two steps up the stairs and I caught a glimpse of Chief Swan—my father—through the window. He was talking to the receptionist then went and poured himself a cup of coffee. His mustache wiggled when he laughed at something she said. A few seconds later, he ducked into an office and shut the door.

I walked back down the steps. The shock of seeing him was greater than I expected. I felt like I might faint and turned to go back to my car.

"Whoa. Hold up there, Miss."

I fell face first into a man's chest. My eyes roamed upward passed the FPD logo on his jacket, the reddish scruff on his jaw to the most brilliant green eyes I'd ever seen. I couldn't speak. The jolt that began when we first touched coursed through me while I held onto him. I knew if I let go, the feeling would go with it. _Please, God. Help me hold on._

"Are you okay?" he asked. His forehead crinkled with what looked like genuine concern. I recognized the look somehow.

"I'm … I'm not sure." All the energy coursing through my veins was making me light headed.

"Did someone hurt you? Is that why you're here? Do you need to report someone?"

He held me up by my forearms as I swayed.

"Let's get inside." He put his arm around my waist and led me up the stairs.

"Edward, what happened?" the receptionist asked. She came out from behind the desk and helped Edward lower me into a chair.

"I don't know. Miss, can you tell me your name?" He crouched down in front of me and took both my hands in his.

The feeling intensified with every sweep of his thumbs across the backs of my hands. I reached for the scarf around my neck, suddenly too warm.

My name, right. He wanted to know my name.

"I'm Bella," I whispered.

His pupils widened and his jaw dropped for a few seconds before he composed himself. "Bella. Okay. You need to tell me what's going on. Do you need a doctor?"

"No." I shook my head and closed my eyes. I had to speak. I wanted to get through this. I needed my father. "I came to talk to Chief Swan."

Edward nodded to the receptionist who got up and walked over to the Chief's office and knocked.

I could hear her talking to him. My heart raced as I pushed against Edward's shoulders to get to my feet.

"What's going on?" Chief Swan asked while coming out of his office.

His face froze when his gaze met mine. I could see his face pale and his mustache twitch.

"She said she's here to talk to you, Chief. Her name is Bella."

I heard the receptionist gasp, but I kept my eyes focused on my father's face.

"Bella?"

That was the voice I had heard millions of times in my dreams. I remember that voice reciting Dr. Seuss stories while I sat on his lap. It was the voice of my …

"Dad?"

"Oh." He put his hand over his mouth and muffled a sob.

I didn't even notice the tears streaming down my face until my dad stepped forward to wipe them away with his fingertips.

"How?" He held my face firm between his palms. "It's you."

I raised my hands and put them over his. "I'm sorry I took so long to get back to you."

He pulled me into his arms and held me tighter than anyone had before.

"You're here," he whispered into my ear. "I've never stopped thinking about you. Not a day has gone by."

That was it. I couldn't hold back any longer. I wept in his arms. I'd lost over twenty-two years with my father. He had thought of me every day, and I didn't even know his name until nine days ago.

"It's a Christmas miracle," I heard the receptionist sigh.

"Let's move this into your office, Chief."

My dad wrapped his arm around me and led me into his office. We sat down on the couch together, clinging to one another. I don't think he could let me go, and I didn't want him to.

"Here you go, sweetie." The receptionist passed me a box of tissues then placed a plate of cookies on the desk.

"Thank you." Seeing her up close and the sight of the cookies seemed familiar. "I know you, don't I?"

"I used to babysit you. Edna Cope."

More memories came back after Phil's confession. I had a vague recollection of a woman feeding me chocolate chip cookies while I sat in a high chair.

"Chocolate chip cookies?"

"That's right. They were your favorite." She grabbed one of the tissues and blew her nose. "I still make Charlie a batch every week."

"We'll give you some privacy." Edward came up behind Edna and led her out of the room.

"Edward, can you, um …"

Edward raised his hand. "Don't worry about it. Take all the time you need. I'll take care of everything out here." He then turned his gaze back to me and I noticed his eyes were a little watery. "Good to have you home, Bella."

The click of the door closing behind Edward and Edna echoed off the linoleum floor.

I turned to face my dad and saw the smile that I had seen on myself so many times.

"I guess I should explain," I said and cleared my throat.

"That would be nice since I have no idea where to even start." He laughed and wiped his hand over his face.

"I know now these dreams I've been having for years are actually memories. Until nine days ago, I thought I was crazy having dreams about another dad tucking me in and reading me stories."

"What happened nine days ago?"

"Phil, the man I had always thought was my father, was dying from liver cancer. A few hours before he passed away, I was sitting and talking to him when the dreams came up. That was when he told me I wasn't his real daughter." I remember the pain etched on his face in that moment and I wiped another tear away. "He told me the dreams were real and that you were my father."

"How did he know? Where was your mother?"

I shook my head at the thought of the most deceitful woman ever to walk the face of the earth. "Oh, I'll get to Renee. Let me get this out first."

"Okay." He rubbed my back, which gave me a sense of comfort only Phil had given me before.

"He told me that Renee had been his high school sweetheart. They split up when he was drafted by the Florida Marlins his sophomore year in college. He said that was when she met you and within a year, you had me. I was two and a half when she showed up on his doorstep with me in tow. She told him you were abusive and tried to kill both of us in a car accident, but we got away. Phil had always missed her and wanted to get her back. Since the two of you were never married, he married her within the week. He hired someone to forge some documents and I became Isabella Dwyer."

"She was right about the car accident, but I never wanted either of you dead. Renee and I were having problems. We were thinking about splitting up, but I would never hurt either of you. You believe me, right?" He held my hand tight in his grasp.

"Yes. I know I was only two, but the memories I have of you and Forks have always been clear. I just didn't know they were memories." I laughed when I remembered my reaction to the park the day before. "I had to stop at that park on my way into town. It is all covered in snow, but I still remember it."

"We used to spend almost every afternoon there. Once you started to walk, you and Edward would chase each other around for hours."

"Edward?" I pointed to the door. Was it possible that the green-eyed police officer is the little boy from my memories?

"Yes, Edward. The two of you are only a few months apart and were inseparable from the day you met."

"Maybe that's why I felt …" The energy returned at the thought of Edward holding my hands.

"Did you recognize him? His hair was much darker when he was younger."

I thought about the little boy from my memories and us playing together. "He only has four toes on his left foot. He's missing the pinky toe."

Charlie laughed. "That's right. He'll be glad you remember. He took you being gone hard." Sadness filled his eyes, and then disappeared just as quick. "So, your mother. Where is she?"

"Back in Phoenix. When Phil retired, we settled there. She doesn't know I've moved here."

"Moved? You mean you're here for good."

I nodded. "Phil told me when he got sick, he looked for you. He said it was because he wanted to make sure we were safe after he was gone. When he found out Renee lied to him all these years, he knew he had to tell me. I guess he had only found out the whole story a week before he died. Thank God there was time for him to change his will." I dug around in my purse for the papers his lawyer gave me the day of the funeral. "Renee gave Phil my original birth certificate when they got the forged one." I handed it to him.

His fingers ran over my typed birth date. "Happiest day of my life."

"I guess that means you're glad I'm staying."

"Oh, Bella. I never want to let you go again."

We held each other for several minutes before either of us moved.

"Um, so, what can we do about Renee?" I asked. She faked our deaths. I know that had to be illegal.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to meet with the district attorney. You sure she's still in Phoenix?"

I nodded. "Yeah, the lawyer is holding off telling her about the will until he hears from me."

"You know what's in the will?"

"He cut her completely out, but didn't want her to know until he was gone. I expect he thought she might take off if she knew he told me the truth."

"God, I haven't even asked you what you do. Are you in school or are you working?"

"I went to culinary school and took some business courses. I managed a small catering company before Phil got sick. They let me go when I missed too much work. But I've got an interview at Alice's Eatery tomorrow. I hope I can keep myself busy."

"When did you decide all this?"

"Five days ago. I called Rosalie Cullen about an apartment and wired the money needed to reserve it. Alice Whitlock called me two days ago after I sent her an email about looking for a job. I wanted to show you I was serious about getting to know you. What better way than to move here?"

"I'm glad you're not leaving anytime soon."

There was a knock at the door and Edna peeked in. "Sue's on the phone. She's worried because she'd thought you'd be home for lunch. I didn't know what to tell her."

"Thanks, Edna. I'll give her a call."

"Sue's your wife?"

"Yes, we just hit fifteen years. Seth is twelve. He's going to be so excited to have a big sister."

That was something I didn't know. I knew my father had married, but I had no idea he had other kids.

"I have a brother?"

"Yes and a stepsister, too. Leah is eighteen. She's a freshman at Port Angeles University."

"Wow." A whole family I never knew about. Would they accept me like he had?

"Let me give her a call and we can go to the house for lunch. Would that be okay?"

"I'd love it, Dad."

He gave me a kiss on the forehead before walked over to his desk.

"I'm going to talk to Edward for a few minutes."

"Go ahead. I'll be out shortly."

I open the door to find Edna and Edward at their respective desks. They both looked up when I closed the door.

"You heading out?" Edward asked as he stood up.

"We are going to go talk to Sue. It's all a little overwhelming. I had no idea I had a brother." I wipe what I'm sure is a pound of mascara from underneath my eye with a tissue.

"Seth's a good kid." Edward smiled. It was a little crooked, one side rose higher than the other. I liked it.

"Your hair is lighter." I hoped maybe my comment would start a conversation.

"You remember me?" He looked a little shocked.

"We used to play together. The Chief said we were inseparable."

He rubbed at the back of his neck and took a few steps closer.

"We were. My mom has a whole album of pictures of the two of us. She still pulls it out every once in a while."

The same brief look of sadness my dad had cross Edward's face.

"I'd love to see it sometime. Until last week, I thought I had dreamed you and this whole place up. Maybe some more pictures will bring back more memories."

"Okay, but Bella. I'm going nuts here. Where have you been?"

"Short version?"

He nodded.

"With my selfish bitch of a mother who thought it was better to fake our deaths than live here. But I'm back now, for good. I'm not letting her take my dad away from me again."

"You moved here?" He seemed shocked.

"Moved into the apartment building on Sixth Avenue yesterday."

Edward shook his head with a laugh. "My brother and his wife own that building."

"Emmett's your brother?"

"Yes, I still claim him."

"He and Rose are amazing. I lucked out when I found that apartment."

My dad came out of his office red eyed but with a big smile on his face. "Sue can't wait to meet you." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

It didn't seem weird at all how comfortable I was slipping my arm around his waist.

"I'm excited to meet her too."

"Don't worry about a thing, Chief," Edward said and placed a hand on my dad's shoulder. "We've got things covered. I'll call you tonight with an update."

"Thank you, Edward."

"Oh, Edward?" He turned and stared at me with his dazzling green eyes. "If you could find those albums, I'd love to look at them."

"I'll bring them over since I know where you live."

"Thanks." He gave me a thousand watt smile before I left to meet my stepmother for the first time.

###

"Oh my God. He looks just like me!" I thumbed through several pictures of my little brother. We were both carbon copies of Charlie Swan. It was uncanny.

I laughed after Sue passed me a recent picture. "Dad, this is so crazy. I had my hair short and kind of shaggy when I was his age." An unfortunate incident with a huge wad of bubble gum just after my twelfth birthday made Renee chop off my hair.

"Did you bring any pictures of you growing up?" Sue asked and handed me a cup of tea.

"I shipped a bunch of boxes before I left. They should be here in a couple of days." I traced my brother's cheek on the photo. "When does he get home from school?"

"Any time now," my dad answered.

"What does he know about me?" I worried Seth might not be as excited to meet me as I was to meet him. He already had a sister, so me showing up might not be monumental for him.

"We've told both Seth and Leah all about you. Your pictures have always been around the house. Whenever the kids had questions, I answered them. I never hid my love for you from them, but they knew I loved them just as much."

I already felt love for the man the instant I saw him, but those words filled my heart so full it felt close to bursting.

"I almost can't believe how right it feels being here. There was always something missing, something off. You won't believe how much restraint I used around my mother after I found out. I just knew I couldn't risk her taking off before I talked with you."

"I'm meeting with the District Attorney in the morning. I'm sure we will have her in custody within a few days," my dad reassured me.

"Does she even know you're gone?" Sue asked.

"I left her a message telling her I'd be out of touch for a while and I needed time to figure out what I was going to do next. She's left a couple voicemails asking me to call her, but I haven't. My best friend, Angela, is the only one who knows I'm in Washington, but she doesn't know why." With that thought, I knew I needed to find a newspaper or something to take a picture with.

The front door opened then slammed closed. "I'm home! Whose car is that out front?"

I stood on shaky legs as my dad's mini clone walked into the living room.

"Hi," he directed to me.

"Hello, Seth."

He looked to dad when I wiped a tear from my cheek.

"What's going on?" Seth asked.

I had no idea how to answer. Sue did it for me when she handed Seth one of the pictures they had of me.

"Why did you take Bella's picture off the wall?" He looked so confused.

"I just found out that your sister survived the accident all those years ago," dad said then tried to clear his throat.

"You're Bella?" Seth's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Yes, and I'm so happy to meet you. I had no idea I had a brother."

Before I could take another breath, I had a twelve-year-old boy wrapped around me.

I draped my arms around him and let the tears fall. He mumbled something about a guardian angel and his Christmas wish. I couldn't catch most of it, but I didn't care. I had a brother and he was happy I'm alive.

**Edward**

"This is a surprise." My mom greeted me with a kiss on the cheek when I entered my parent's kitchen.

"I have some news. I wanted to tell you before you found out from someone else." I took off my coat and sat down at the kitchen island.

"Anything wrong?" She handed me a cup of coffee. Mom always knew what I needed. I drank the dark stuff day or night, so it wasn't unusual for me to have a cup at five in the evening.

"No, not really. It seems one of Forks' dearly departed isn't so departed."

She quirked her brow in confusion. "Who is it?"

"Bella Swan."

I looked up to see her bottom lip trembling and her eyes filling with tears.

"How?"

"Evidently, Renee is a selfish bitch and faked their deaths. She ran off to her ex, and he paid to get some documents forged then married Renee. Bella didn't know about any of it until a few weeks ago."

Just thinking about Renee sent my blood pressure up. I can't believe a woman could do something like that, especially to a man like the Chief. He was the best man I'd ever known beside my own father.

"Have you seen her? How is she? Does she still look just like Charlie?"

"Yes, she came to the station. She's great and yes, she looks like Charlie, but so beautiful. Mom, the second I saw her she knocked the breath out of me. I wasn't sure who she was, but the second I touched her, I knew she was the part of my life I'd been missing."

"Your big forever?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure as hell going to find out."

###

Mom dug out the old photo albums and I took them over to Bella's the next night. Em and Rose were already there helping her unpack some boxes that arrived from Phoenix. It turned into an impromptu dinner party, maybe even a little double date like. After only a half an hour, I knew I had to ask her out. It would have to be memorable because I wanted it to be the last first date I ever went on.

My efforts with Bella were always rewarded with soft touches and flirting. The girl drove me crazy with her fluttering eyelashes and sweet smiles. The need to taste her lips grew with every moment I spent with her.

Back on the job, Charlie asked me to be the liaison with the Phoenix PD. After twenty minutes on the phone with a captain, I was no closer to getting Renee Dwyer prosecuted. The bitch was smart; I'd give her that. I would find a way, though. Somehow, she would pay for taking Bella away from all of us for so long.

"Good morning, Forks finest," Bella announced as she walked into the station. "I come bearing gifts from Alice's Eatery!"

Turns out, Alice fell in love with Bella the moment they met and offered her a job as a part-time baker within five minutes. I for one couldn't wait to try some of Bella's, um … goodies.

"What do you have there?" I peeked in the box she set down on my desk and took a whiff. "No."

"Yes. Dad told me everyone's favorites. Since you and he have a love of cinnamon rolls with cream cheese icing, I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone." She sat in the chair beside my desk with an air of great satisfaction.

I pulled a roll out of the box and took a bite. My taste buds sang an aria. I swear to God I would marry the woman for her cooking alone. "These are the best things I've ever tasted." I took another bite and moaned.

She wiggled around in her chair for a second. "I'm glad you like them. I hope my dad does too."

"I'm sure he will. How are things going with the two of you?" Charlie had a permanent smile on his face these days. I knew it had everything to do with how Bella slipped right back into his life.

"Wonderful. You are coming to the party tonight, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

Sue planned a welcome home/Christmas celebration the day she met Bella. They were taking over The Lodge for the biggest party since Em and Rose got married two years earlier. I think Sue invited the entire town.

"I'm kind of nervous."

"Don't be. I'm sure there will be some champagne and plenty of food to keep you distracted. I may save you a dance or two."

"My, my, Officer Cullen. Is your dance card already full?"

"I don't like to brag, but Edna and her bridge club ladies tend to keep me dancing the night away at these things."

Bella's face lit up when she laughed. The sound hit me square in the gut. I could see our big forever flash before my eyes in that instant. It was breathtaking.

"Sign me up for two dances in advance. Edna and her ladies will just have to bow out for the guest of honor." She winked at Edna were she sat across the room. "Now. Is my dad busy or do you think I could interrupt to give him one of these?"

"I don't think he'd mind."

We got up and walked over to the Chief's door. I knocked and the Chief called for us to enter.

"I brought some cinnamon rolls for you. You think you have time for a bite?" Bella asked.

"Of course. Bring one on over here." The Chief's smile widened when she handed one over.

"Oh my," he said with a mouthful. "So good."

Bella beamed. I could tell his approval meant a lot to her.

"Um." He wiped his mouth before he spoke again. "I was going to call you over this afternoon after I had a chance to talk with Edward. He talked to the Phoenix PD today. They've been questioning Renee."

Bella turned toward me with a look of fear on her face. Could she tell that what I had to tell her wasn't what we'd hope to hear?

"Well?" she asked.

"There are more than a few problems with the case."

The chief folded his arms across his chest at the same moment Bella did. They sat with identical intense looks on their faces waiting for me to continue.

"We know Renee and the chief were never married, but were living together as a couple. Since there wasn't an official custody agreement, charging her with kidnapping is a long shot. There is a law about keeping a child away from a parent for more than twenty-four hours in attempt to conceal the child's whereabouts. Since we all thought the two of you were dead, it's kind of a gray area."

"What about faking our deaths? There has to be some law against that?"

Bella was angry. Her face reddened, and a little vein on her right temple throbbed. I made a mental note to never make the lady mad.

"Well, that one I have to explain in two parts. Most people who fake their deaths do it for insurance money or to get out of trouble with the law. Since she didn't get any money for her supposed demise and had no criminal charges pending, that's out. Also, she's claiming that the two of you just left. She says she left the car in a parking lot in Port Angeles. You took a bus from there to Seattle, and then flew out to Florida."

Bella looked like she was trying to remember if it happened that way. "I remember being on a plane, but I was so tired. Maybe she gave me something so I'd sleep."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know that there is much we can do. Unless the county decides to investigate further, I don't think we can press charges the way it is now."

Bella stood with her hands balled up into fists. "So, she just gets away with stealing over twenty years with my father from me? That's bullshit!"

"Hey." I stood and took her fists in my hands. She relaxed a bit. "You said Phil cut her out of his will. She'll suffer, just not in the way you'd planned."

She nodded, but I couldn't help but bring her into my arms. I felt her wrap her arms around my waist and lay her cheek against my chest.

I saw the Chief's mouth form a small smile underneath his mustache. One point for Edward. At least I had his approval to be this close to Bella. Now, I just needed hers.

**Bella**

What a whirlwind! So many drastic changes in my life in such a short time was crazy yet absolute perfection.

I spent almost every evening at my dad's. Some nights helping Seth with his homework, others helping Sue make dinner. I even got to meet my stepsister, Leah. She made me nervous at first, but she turned out to be a real sweetheart. We even made plans to go in on some Christmas gifts together for Dad and Sue.

Tonight was my coming out party of sorts. My reintroduction to the town of Forks would happen in grand fashion with a huge party at The Lodge. The nervous excitement was killing me as I went through my new wardrobe looking for something to wear.

I needed sexy, but not over the top. It had to be comfortable, but most of all it had to be warm. Holy hell, I never imagined I would live in a place of near constant negative temperatures. The highest temp since I'd arrived was twelve degrees. Thank God Sue loaned me a better coat until we could go shopping the day before.

After a tough decision between two outfits, I made my choice. I picked out a red sweater dress with a cowl neck, thick black stockings, and knee-high black boots. I hoped my new calf-length, gray wool coat would keep the air from going up my skirt while wading through a few feet of snow.

I needed to be perfect for one person other than my dad. I needed to have everything just right when I asked Edward out.

I thought maybe I could do it after the cinnamon rolls that morning, but the news about Renee put a damper on that. At least I got a good cry and a big hug for my troubles.

After a quick shower, I dressed, put on a little makeup, and went to meet Emmett and Rose downstairs.

"Ready to go?" Rose asked when she saw me coming down the stairs.

"So ready." I linked my arm with hers.

"Don't worry about a thing, Miss Bella. Tonight is your night!" Emmett bellowed.

###

More names and faces than I ever thought I could remember stopped to talk to me. I felt like a queen with all her subjects surrounding her.

Several people had stopped into Alice's Eatery and tried some of my baked goods that morning. Alice told me she sold out of my cinnamon rolls before nine am. They were now an official menu item, and I would make several dozen the three mornings I would work every week.

Several couples swarmed the small dance floor and swayed to a slow Christmas tune. I surveyed the room looking for the tall, bronze-haired man of my dreams. After a minute of my search, I saw him approaching with an older couple.

"Bella." Edward leaned in and kissed my cheek then whispered. "You look good enough to eat."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks. The wicked look in his eye told me he knew exactly what he was doing.

"I want to reintroduce you to my parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

I shook Carlisle's hand then Esme enveloped me in her arms. "I'm so glad you're back. We all missed you something fierce."

"Mom, let the girl go." Edward coaxed his mother off me.

"I'm so happy to be here. Everyone has been very welcoming." I didn't want to linger so I reached for Edward's hand. He linked his fingers with mine. I looked down at our hands and then up to his face. "You did promise me a few dances. I think I'd like to give it a try now."

"Excuse us," Edward said to his parents and led me to the dance floor.

I wrapped one hand around the back of his neck while he placed one of his on my hip. His other hand took mine and held it over his heart. We swayed with the rest of the couples to a rendition of "White Christmas".

"Did you know this is my favorite Christmas song?" I asked.

"No, I didn't. Will this be your first white Christmas?"

"Yes. Christmas in Florida was almost always spent at the beach. Renee loves the water. When we moved to Arizona, we always went some place tropical for the holidays. Phil was thinking of taking a cruise this year before he got sick." I stopped moving for a moment at the thought of Phil. I had been so caught up in the wonder of Forks, I had forgotten about the man who _was_ my father for over twenty years.

I felt Edward's fingertips lift my chin. "It's okay to grieve for him and still be happy you're here. That's what he wanted, right?"

"Yes, that's what he said."

"Come on. Let's grab our coats. I want to show you something."

I nodded and Edward led us off the dance floor to retrieve our coats.

"Where are we going?" I asked while we were bundling up.

"A surprise." We ducked into a hallway that led to a back entrance.

We walked out into the snow and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"I wanted to ask you earlier, but there wasn't enough time."

"Edward. This is so …" There weren't words to describe what I felt in that moment.

A horse drawn sled covered in white twinkling lights and Emmett at the helm was ready to ride.

"I wanted our first date to be memorable. Would you want to take a ride with me?"

"Yes!" I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me up and swung me around in circles.

"Come on, little lady," Emmett yelled. "There's blankets and hot chocolate to keep you warm back there."

Edward helped me up into the sled before stepping in himself. We got the blanket tucked around us before Emmett took off.

"And to think, I was just going to ask you over for dinner."

"You were?" Edward slipped his arm around my shoulders and brought me in closer.

"I was going to ask you this morning after the cinnamon rolls, but everything happened and I didn't. Now I'm glad I never had the chance. This is perfect, Edward."

"I had some help, but this …" He pulled a sprig of mistletoe from his pocket and held it above his head. "This was all my idea."

He leaned in and caressed his chilled lips with my own. Within seconds, all thoughts of the cold were gone. It was hard to get a hold of his hair with my thick gloves, but he got the message and kicked the kiss up a notch.

I secretly prayed that Emmett would take us to Edward's place. If my entire body felt like it was on fire from just his kiss, I could only imagine the inferno he'd create when his touch landed elsewhere.

Something cold and wet fell on my overheated cheek. Edward slowed us down and we pulled back from the kiss to find it was snowing.

He smiled and place three soft pecks on my lips. "Wishes do come true."

###

Three years later

**Bella**

I reclined into Edward's arms while we sat on the couch at my dad and Sue's house. We had just finished the one Christmas tradition we'd started when I came back to Forks: family snowball fight. While Sue cooked Christmas breakfast, Dad, Seth, Leah, Edward, and I let the snow fly. It was some kind of miracle that we had a white Christmas three years running.

"You warm enough?" Edward asked then kissed my neck below my ear.

"I am now." Kisses from my husband of two years were a sure fire way to heat me up in an instant.

"How about a present before we eat," Seth asked.

"I have one I want Dad to open." I sat up and reached for the small present I had set on the coffee table.

I handed it to my dad as Sue sat on the arm of his recliner.

"It's for the whole family, but we wanted Dad to open it."

Suspicious as always, my dad shook the gift next to his ear then felt its weight in his hands. Sometimes the best gifts came in small packages.

He tore the paper away and opened the box. Sue gasped the second she saw it.

"I couldn't find the exact snowflake ornament, so I made it to look as close to yours as possible."

He pulled the ornament out of the box and let it dangle from his finger.

"Bella." He stood and walked to where I sat. I took the hand he offered and he pulled me up into his arms. "I love you. Thank you for making my wish come true."

Edward came up behind me and put his hand on my back. "She made all our wishes come true, Chief."

"That she did." He moved over to the tree and placed the ornament with the sonogram picture in the center right next to mine.

"I hope you can make some more of these. I'd like to see this tree full of pictures of my grandkids."

"Sure, Dad."

It might take a while, but between Leah, Seth, and I, I knew dad would get his wish.

**Author's Note**: Again, thanks to all who reviewed and voted in the contest. I'm looking forward to entering more contests and writing some more stories. Some who reviewed for the contest want to know what happened to Renee and if I would continue the story. I'm thinking about it. It wouldn't be too much since I see this Edward and Bella pretty happy, but getting a little more closure might be nice. If you would like to read more of this story, please put it on alert.

I have a few that I've been working on for a while, but haven't gone through a beta yet. They might be short stories, but they will have a HEA.

The one I plan on posting soon is called "Reality Imagined". What happens when Edward needs a temp job while healing from an injury? He goes to work as a fantasy engineer, talking dirty to ladies over the internet three nights a week.

Keep an eye out for it.

Sammie


End file.
